Persona 5: The Dancing Sibs
by ReallyLazyReader
Summary: The Phantom Thieves have awaken in the Velvet Room by the Twins. Their one request: Dancing! Along the way, another guest joined the crew to dance. (Part of my Phan-Sibs story or Spin-off)


**Hello again! I have a new P5 concerning my OCs, this time Dancing in Star Light! It mostly won't be a story since the game doesn't even have one or barely has one. This is will most likely have chapters of Ren having social links with the Seta Siblings, interactions who other members of the PT and the Twins, if needed. I might throw in different romance scenarios for Kaz and Kotone.**

**Here you go, enjoy!**

* * *

"Where are we?" Futaba asked.

Everyone woke up dazed, confused, and in a completely different place, together. The last thing they remembered was going to bed and fell asleep in their own rooms, far away from each other.

"Still, this place looks flashy!" The room was all blue, with disco balls everywhere, lights reflecting off the surface, it almost looked like a dance club.

"Did we died?" Ann asked.

Yusuke observed the room putting his fingers in a frame position. "This scenery is rather magnificent for Hades. I appreciate the deep blue atmosphere."

"So…. purgatory?" Kotone replied.

"But look at Mona." Makoto pointed out. "Are we in the Metaverse again?"

"Then we're in Hell," Kaz replied that followed by the laughter of a certain blond male.

"Hey! Rei's here." Kotone reminded him of his language around her.

"Hey! I take offense to that!" Mona yelled out.

"Wait that's Morgana!? Eeek! He looks so cute!" A young girl squealed out. "Oh you're soft and fluffy!"

"Hey! Hey! Let me go! You're squeezing me!" Mona cried out in pain. The whole commotion was loud enough to wake up the leader of the Phantom Thieves. Everyone looked at him, Morgana used to opportunity to escape from Rei's hug and stand on his chair.

"Hey, you're awake." Morgana was the first to speak to him.

"Thanks to you," Ren replied to the frowning cat. "But you're back in your form."

"I know right!?" Ryuji entered the conversation. "When I woke up, he was up in my face! Talk about a rude awakening."

"He looks like the plushie Kotonee-chan gave me for my birthday!" Rei exclaimed only for Kaz to shush her so everyone could understand what was going on.

"You get used it." Ren quipped as he was speaking from experience in the past year. He looked around the new area as Ryuji and Morgana went back to their usual argument, "Let me guess, everyone was asleep?"

Everyone nodded, each one giving their own version of when they were asleep and how they ended up in this strange new place, in their school uniforms.

"Right. We should calm down first." He told everyone.

"Agreed, we should assess the situation first." Makoto agreed.

"I ran a search of our location, but nothing came up," Futaba said. "Doesn't seem dangerous though."

"It looks like a dance club, to be honest," Kotone looked around.

"There you are, Inmate!" A voice rang out in the room, surprising everybody, especially Ren.

_That voice_

"You appear clueless, as usual. In reality, you are all asleep. This experience is merely a dream." A different and calmer voice echoed through the room.

"A dream?" Ryuji asked.

"Then pinch me to wake up." Kaz deadpanningly commented then Kotone and Rei proceeded to do that much to his chagrin who swing his arms to shoo Kotone away away.

"Typically, only those who signed a contract can enter this place."

"But just this once, we brought your friends along! You better appreciate it, Inmate!"

"Hey!" Ryuji shouted. "Show your damn faces!" A bright flash of light engulfed the entire room briefly blind them.

"Oh God, my eyes!" Kaz shouted. A pair of young twins in blue prison guard uniforms wearing eyepatches with one holding a baton and another holding a clipboard appeared in front. Ren knew them all too well.

"What a noisy bunch. You accomplices are lacking in discipline, Inmate!" Caroline berated.

"Whoa! Did you just spawn!?" Futaba exclaimed!

"It is rather hard to believe you all have been through such profound strife." Justine snidely remarked.

"Where did they? Who are you?" Makoto asked.

"And whaddaya want with us?" Ryuji followed up.

Morgana spoke out, recognizing them instantly. "Wait, Ryuji! Those two are-"

"By 'Inmate' they mean you, right? Do you know them, Ren?" Ann asked.

"Caroline and Justine," Ren answered. "They helped me."

The two chuckled. "You were quite the handful!" Caroline replied.

"But… you two split again?" Ren asked.

"It's more convenient this way," Caroline explained.

"You were more familiar with us two then our true form." Justine reasoned. "But do not worry, we have not forgotten our separated bodies. It is no trouble to revert whenever we wish."

_An unintended benefit for them. _Ren nodded in understanding.

"So… can we see her now?" Kaz asked nonchalantly. "She seems a lot nicer than you two."

"And for that, we won't do it!" Caroline looking offended.

"Oh, that's right!" Ann remembered and turned to Ren. "Are they the twins you're talking about? Oh my God, they're so cute!" It earned an unpleasant reaction from the pair despite blushing from the compliment.

"They're around the same age as Rei," Kotone observed the two.

"Oh good, they're shorter than me." Rei felt a bit happy about that.

"Caroline and Justine…." Kaz whispered. "Beaufort and Mortiz?"

"Cute?" Caroline scoffed. "Ugh, how rude!" She swung her baton angrily.

"Nice to meet you?" Haru did a bow while giggling. "They really do look identical."

"Well…. They are twins." Kaz responded sardonically. "... that's the point. But where's the third girl? Laven-"

"We're getting off track." Justine interrupted him while ignoring his rather important question. "Caroline, proceed with the introduction."

She cleared her throat to get ready. "Alright, listen up! The reason we've brought you all here… is to nurture a certain skill that lies dormant within each of you."

"You are to train that skill and put it on display for us here." Justine continued.

"What skill?" Morgana asking the question that was in everybody's mind. The twins only chuckled in reply.

"Perhaps this room may offer a clue." Caroline gave a hint. "The girl in the ribbons were on the money before we spoke."

Kotone's widen her eyes in surprise by the comment. "... wait."

"The answer is…. " Justine paused for effect.

"Dancing!" The twins exclaimed with a pose followed with a series of confused reactions.

"Listen up!" Caroline commanded. "All of you must practice your dance moves and perform on stage here at Club Velvet!"

"To put it plainly this is a ball, so dance the long long night away." Justine explained.

"Your duty is to hype up this ball! Party so hard the burning passion set your audience aflame!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Ummm… I don't get it why?" Ren asked the obvious question as to why the Phantom Thieves needed to dance.

"Yeah," Ryuji agreed. "Why do we gotta dance?"

Justine plainly answered, "This is simply part of your rehabilitation. Polish your skills and put them on display." Morgana was confused by her answered.

"Wait, wasn't his rehabilitation already finished?" The question seemed to irritate Caroline.

"Quit whining! Just shut up and dance! You can do that, can't you!"

"Oh man, it's awesome when she gets mad," Futaba smiled. "Totally tsundere!" Makoto only sighed.

"It's no use arguing, but I must warn you that I am quite the amutarer." Makoto only sighed again.

"You're not even trying to resist…."

"There's no need to worry. This place exists in the realm of dreams. Visualize yourself dancing in your mind, when you do, you will move accordingly." Justine explained on how they will dance, so even the most inexperienced could have a chance.

"What the heck!" Futaba was surprised by the new information. "Did you use a cheat code?"

Sounding impatient, Caroline quickly replied, "Consider it a result of our assistance. It'll make sense when you try it out."

"It's a little hard to believe, but I suppose after all that we've been through…" Makoto starting to accept the situation.

"You still haven't answered Ryuji's question." Kaz interrupted as he folded his arms. "Why. Do. We. Have. To. Dance?"

"Because we said so!" Caroline snapped but he remained unconvinced.

"Not a good enough reason." He replied.

"Honestly, you have no choice in the matter." Justine replied. "So any reason you wish to know will be futile besides our matters with our sisters is personal."

"Sisters?" Kaz asked with intrigued but he backed down, knowing whatever they had with their sisters was probably the reason why they were all here.

"Forget it, Kaz." Morgana turned to him. "This is a request from, so we'll treat it like we always did. A request for the Phantom Thieves!"

"Yeah sure, if you want to look at it like that." Caroline waved her baton.

"But I'm not a phantom thief." Rei explained as she adjusted her headband. "So why am I here?"

"It's more entertaining this way." Justine answered. "You have a very close bond with the group."

"Well… she was one of the first to figure us out." Makoto mentioned.

"Psh… it was easy, big sis being friends with people who were affected by the Phantom Thief targets? I knew since Madarame." Rei smuggly replied. "And finding a calling card in her room helped after Kamoshida."

"She is too smart for her own good." Kaz sweatdropped. "She knew even before dad."

"She was playing dumb the entire time." Kotone rubbed her forehead. "I thought she figure out after the cultural festival. Does mom even know"

"Eh, mom knew for a long time." Rei shrugged to her older siblings surprise.

"Hey, uh, we're kinda busy here. Can't you ask someone else?" Ryuji tried to find a way not to get involved.

"Running away are you? Guess that Skull and Bones are just for show." Caroline taunted the blonde delinquent while Justine snickered.

"What did you just say?" He flared up. "I know you're just taunting me, but I'm still getting pissed. This dancing shit'll be easy. Just you watch!" Ann only shook her head in disbelief.

"I still can't believe you took the bait. Well… You two did helped our leader, right? Guess it's only fair we take your request."

"When someone's in need, we can't back away. That is our duty as phantom thieves." Morgana proudly declared.

"Even though we're disbanded." Kaz muttered

"Officially, Kaz." Kotone clarified while smiling devilishly. "In the real world, but we're not as we're in the realm of dreams. So count me in."

"I suppose I'll rise to the challenge. This could be interesting." Yusuke deciding to agree.

"M-me too! I'm a Phantom Thief, so I've gotta!" Futaba agreed to the request.

"Well… they are a bit pushy, but why don't we do it for them?" Haru joined as well.

"I'm not a phantom thief, but I wanna dance, it's gonna be fun!" Rei jumped in excitement.

"This "ball" is more like a party, isn't it? As long as we're all on the same page, I guess I don't mind." Makoto accepted the request.

Kaz only stood there silent and rolled his eyes. "It's not like we have a choice, so why the hell not?"

Everyone in the group had agreed to danced for the Velvet Twins, and Ren was the only left to agree to dance or not.

"It's up to you now. Well?" Morgana asked, Ren only gave his classic Joker smirked and adjusted his non-existent glove.

"It's showtime!"

"Hahaha! It's been a while since I've heard those words. It's settled, then!" Ann laughed and Caroline only chuckled

"Then the contract has been sealed!"

Justine then explained the group of the area they were in right now, they called it the VIP room. It could be used for practice, breaks, or anything they wanted to. The stages they would dance on would beyond the room. They explained that they stages they'll dance in would be places that they created that Ren was familiar with and if any wished to dance they had to speak up. Aside from the VIP, the twins had made personal rooms for each members that were basically their rooms back in the real world.

"Man, this is legit celeb treatment. Pretty sweet." Ryuji was pretty happy with their conditions in the Velvet room.

"We'll give you the keys later. Keep yourselves in peak condition." Caroline continued.

"I-I got a question! How long will this ball last?" Futaba spoke out. "Sojiro's gonna freak if I disappear for too long."

"This place exists between mind and matter." Justine clarified. "The limits of time and space you are accustomed to do not apply here."

"Remember, how I told you guys when I visited the Velvet Room? I just stood there for like one second there?" Ren asked Futaba to remember the past time. "In there I was for like… hours, fusing Personas and the like and talking to them or Igor." She nodded, understanding the circumstances.

"Like he said." Caroline further the explanation. "No matter how much time you spend here… When you wake up, it'll be morning as usual, and all your memories of this place will be erased. So nothing to worry about, right?"

"We're not gonna remember? Guess it is a dream, huh." Futaba commented on the new information.

"A fleeting ball, where we dance the night away together… This could be a true masterpiece." Yusuke was feeling more inspired, to which Haru giggled.

"Sounds like it'll be fun!"

"We're gonna have a hell of a time!" Rei exclaimed in excitement.

"Rei!" Kaz and Kotone noted of her language.

"I learned from Ryuji."

"Ryuji!"

"Hey! I didn't say anything to her!" He quickly defended himself, while Rei slyly smiled. She was too smart for her own good.

"That's it for now." Caroline concluded their introduction of Club Velvet. "We went out of our way to put all this together. Now that you've accepted, you better do it!"

"You're free to begin by warming up, or perhaps learning the basics, if you're confident in your skills, you may take to the stage right away. Do as you see fit. If you have any questions, we will answer them later. We are here to assist you as needed. We'll provide you costumes in the future." Justine gave them some advice on what to do next.

Caroline pointed her baton at Ren. "Remember, this is part of your rehabilitation! You'd better work hard inmate!" Then in a flash of light they disappeared, leaving the Phantom Thieves free to do what they want. They only stood around in silence for a brief moment.

"A ball huh? It's a pretty weird request, but why not?" Ann broke the silence.

"So I wonder if we can go to our rooms now?" Futaba asked. "I want to know if the internet works here." Then 10 keys suddenly appeared in each phantom thieves hand. "Sweet!"

"Well, if we're calling ourselves phantom thieves, dancing is only natural!" Morgana boosted. "It's part of any gentlemen's repertoire."

"Does anyone have experience in dancing?" Ren asked anyone, everyone just stood there.

"I know dancing memes on the internet." Futaba pointed out.

"Please tell me it's not the dance from that battle royal game?" Kotone asked but Futaba remained silent for her response.

"Well, I did ballet for a bit." Haru answered.

"I wonder if we can include singing as well." Kotone tapped her chin in wonderment, noting of her singing skills.

"Does aikido count?" Makoto asked. "People did say that dancing and fighting are similar?"

"I only done the fisherman's dance for a school performance when I was in Yasogami" Kaz gave his only time he ever danced.

"I think I have video on it on my phone." Kotone remembered which cause Kaz to reacted nervously. "Mom recorded it." As she pulled out her phone and looked for it as the rest of the group looked on with curiosity.

"I-I don't t-think, electronics work here." Kaz tried to get her not to show the video while breaking a nervous sweat.

"Nope! It works, found it!" She played it to show it.

"DOKKOISYO! DOKKOISYO!" The video played which Kaz quickly ran over and snatched it from her hand and closed her phone while sporting a massive blush. "That's extremely personal! I rather you don't show it!"

"Hey! Don't do that to her!" Rei scolded her big brother.

"Hey, don't get so worked up." Ren reasoned with his senpai followed with a smirk. "At least it wasn't the Miss Yasogami Beauty Pageant." Colored drained from his face.

"Miss what now?" Ryuji asked.

"It's a beauty pageant in Yasogami High where the male dressed as females." Rei explained as an act of punishment against her brother.

"No!" Kaz devastated that Rei would throw him under the bus. Kotone used the opportunity to take back her phone while he was stunned. He quickly refocused. "She signed me up without my knowledge!"

Ryuji held back his laughter. "Seriously dude? You dress as a lady?"

"He dressed like Rita Hayworth!" Rei told them her choice of wear.

"He even won Second Place." Kotone added on, shocking everyone except Ren and Rei who knew prior. "I even got pictures."

"Gyaaaaaahhhh!" Kaz yelled and lay on all fours with his head hung in embarrassment. "This is the worst moment of my life."

"You'll come around." Morgana surmised. "Besides we'll forget about this after this so he shouldn't worry. Alright gang! Let's dance our hearts away!"

"Sure, but first I want to see that video of Kaz dancing and in a dress." Futaba scurried over to Kotone to see.

"Yo, me too!" Ryuji joined in as most of the group gathered around to see glimpse of Kaz's past.

"I always noticed that he does have some feminine features, it'll be good reference my future artwork." Yusuke mused in wonderment.

"Guys, I think we should focus on dancing instead of watching Kaz's embarrassing past." Makoto tried to get everyone back on task.

"It's no harm, Mako-chan." Haru replied as she giggled.

"Except my pride." Kaz weakly countered

"He really shaved those legs good,, huh?" Ryuji looked in awe.

"No kidding, they're smoother than mine, or any of the girls here." Ann commented out loud which got Makoto intrigued and joined in to see the photos.

"Damnit." Kaz quietly cursed as this was the first group active to do for the ball as Rei kindly patted her brother's head for comfort. It's gonna be a long night.

* * *

**Yep, I decided to have Rei join the dancing crew! Cause why not. I love to see more of her interacting with the rest of the group, and P4 had Nanako among them and yes, Rei was more or less the "Nanako" of my fic but Rei's a bit older and with a bit of a mischievous side. **

**I know it's basically the opening, the later chapters would be the Ren interacting with the three of them.**

**See you next time!**


End file.
